


Never Gone

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 Theme Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 Theme Challenge with Kakashi and Sayane from Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gone

This is the 100 Theme Challenge with Kakashi and Sayane from By Always.  
This is [the version](http://100themeschallenge.deviantart.com/journal/Variation-1-225271824) that I'm using.  
Everything here is considered canon to the Always storyline unless otherwise stated.  
There will be some things that have been seen before, but there will also be things that haven't been seen.  
I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 

A soft humming could be heard, coming from a young girl as she walked along. Her dark brown hair rested against her shoulder blades. Her bangs swept across her forehead, just above her light green eyes. A Konoha forehead protector rested against her collarbone, the black fabric blending in with her dark shirt.  
  
It was a good day. Her mission had been completed successfully. It had only been pulling some weeds for an elderly couple, something that her squad considered too tedious and boring. But it was a task that she was more than happy to complete. As long as she was able to help another person, she was happy.  
  
Now she was headed home, hands clasped behind her back, with a skip in her step. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she began to loosely braid it. Her eyes trailed off to the side as she did so, having done it enough times that she could do it with her eyes closed.  
  
With her braid finished, she pulled a hair tie from her pocket. But it slipped from her fingers and was blown away by a light breeze.  
  
“Oh no!” She gasped, eyes wide as she ran after it. Her braid bounced against her shoulder, starting to come undone. Soon, it had come completely undone, flowing behind her as she chased after her hair tie.  
  
Many people merely gave her an odd look, before continuing on their way.  
  
As she lurched forward to grab her hair, someone had beaten her to it, causing her to nearly collide with the person. She just barely managed to stop herself, pulling back quickly.  
  
“I am so sorry!” She exclaimed, bringing a hand to her mouth, where she nervously bit the side of her index finger.  
  
Upon looking at the person who'd gotten her hair tie, she found that it was a young male. His light grey, more of a toned down silver, hair stuck up into the air at an odd angle. There was a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead, and the lower half of his face was covered by a mask. In his right hand was her hair tie.  
  
“I just... My hair tie escaped...” She gave a soft, sheepish laugh.  
  
Silently, he held out the hair tie to her. She reached her hand out to take it from him. His black eyes met hers, and she froze for a moment, a bit taken back by the look in his eyes.  
  
_Such hard looking eyes for someone so young... I mean, he can't be much older than me..._  
  
“Are you going to take it or not?” He asked, sounding a little impatient.  
  
“I spaced out for a second there. I'm sorry.” She gave him a small smile as she quickly snatched it from him. Since her braid had come undone, there was no reason to keep it out, so it was stuffed back into her pocket.  
  
“Thank you...?” She trailed off, hoping that he would catch the hint to give her his name. She let her eyes meet his again, and she found that the look was still there.  
  
It would seem that he did catch the hint because he gave a soft annoyed sigh, before speaking. “Hatake Kakashi.”  
  
_I want to get rid of that look._  
  
“Thank you, Kakashi-kun, for catching my hair tie!” A bright smile spread across her face as she held her hand out to him.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, he eyed her hand. Then, slowly, he reached his hand out as well, very loosely taking her hand.  
  
“It was nice meeting you, Kakashi-kun!” She grasped his hand tightly, shaking it before letting go. “My name's Niigata Sayane.”  
  
He nodded his head in reply, letting his hand fall back to his side.  
  
“I have to get home, but I'll see you another time!” She waved at him, giving him another smile before rushing off.  
  
His eyes were on her for few seconds as she hurried off. The Konoha forehead protector around her neck said that she was a kunoichi. Her name was only vaguely familiar. A name that he'd only heard people talking about a couple of times in passing, and from what he'd heard, her skills were rather average. Nothing that really stuck out to him.  
  
He pulled his gaze from the direction she'd gone in and continued on his way without giving her another thought. It wasn't like he'd run into her again.


End file.
